


boy, bye

by mayaschuyler



Series: i can feel your reign when it cries [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beyoncé References, F/M, Fluff, Nakia takes her beyhive membership seriously, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: “I just feel so grateful, you know,” she says somberly, “to be able to witness Beyoncé. In person.” She digs the spoon into the carton (cookies and cream, he catches on the label) as she shakes her head. “To see greatness unfold right before me,” she mumbles before taking a big bite, speaking through the chunk in her mouth. “It’s life altering.”





	boy, bye

**Author's Note:**

> this is a silly little thing. i had to write something after what bey did to us last night considering bey was the whole reason nakia and her crew was at coachella
> 
> my tumblr is killmongerdispussy.tumblr.com if you wanna come talk to me about black panther shit (or beyonce, of course)

_we may have to cancel that date_

**uhhhh**

**if that’s what you want, then okay**

_because beyoncé taught me how amazing HBCUs are so i’m leaving MIT. sorry._

_(i ain’t sorry)_

**wooooooooooooow**

**girl, take your ass to bed**

**lmfao**

_did i scare you?_

**naaaaah**

_so that’s a yes_

_i can’t sleep_

_too mindblown_

_hold on_

Erik starts to type out his reply when his phone starts buzzing, that familiar chirp ringing out.

“Yo.” He pops in his earbuds as her face fills his screen. She’s clearly in bed, face bare, headscarf on, and a pint of ice cream in her hand with a snug little holder to keep her hand from getting cold. He can tell she’s using her MacBook and can hear audio from the show playing. She’s gorgeous, even with the camera quality and blue light working against her.

“I just feel so grateful, you know,” she says somberly, “to be able to witness Beyoncé. In person.” She digs the spoon into the carton (cookies and cream, he catches on the label) as she shakes her head. “To see greatness unfold right before me,” she mumbles before taking a big bite, speaking through the chunk in her mouth. “It’s life altering.”

Erik laughs, taking in the far away look in her eyes. “You sound crazy as fuck right now.”

“She is the greatest entertainer alive. Unmatched and unstoppable.” Nakia lowers the carton and licks her lips. “There is no one alive on her level. She’s in a league of her own. No passengers on her plane.”

Erik frowns slightly. “I think you’re in shock.”

“More like that final stage of euphoria. Reflection, I suppose.” She shrugs, chewing on a smaller chunk of ice cream and making a face. “I don’t even like cookies and cream.”

“Then why you eating it?”

She shrugs, putting the carton to the side and pausing the video. “I can’t sleep. Everyone else is knocked out.”

“Hmm,” he replies cheekily. “Want some help with that?”

He watches her ponder his offer. “Tempting, but I’m exhausted. I think I’ll marvel at the wonders I witnessed tonight for a little bit longer.”

He rolls his eyes, but nods. “It was a fucking great show,” he says quietly. “And I used to think she was pretty overrated.”

He looks up to see her staring directly at the camera, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You used to think Beyoncé was overrated.” She says it more as a statement than a question.

Erik finds himself suddenly nervous. “I mean, she’s good, clearly. But, you know, I didn't really _get it_ for a while.” Her face tells him he’s only digging a deeper grave. “Look, she wasn’t really my type of thing when I was growing up, aight. But I’ve seen the light and shit...” Her face remains unchanged. “Damn, I said it was a great fucking show! That don’t count for nothin’?!”

“We may have to cancel that date after all.”


End file.
